Thunk Goes The Arrow
by anangelfallstonight
Summary: A little MekiNuki love after archery practice.


**Thunk Goes the Arrow**

Watanuki watched Doumeki carefully at his after-school archery practice. It had become a habit to follow him here after his last class of the day. Who cares if he was late going to Yuuko's shop? Doumeki released another arrow. It flew through the air and landed on target. A loud thud sounded through the practice field. Watanuki jumped a little, then scolded himself for being scared of something he could see. But in reality, he was scared of something he couldn't. There was this feeling that had been tearing him apart lately. Ever since they had started seeing more of each other, Watanuki got the chills.

"Oi!" Watanuki looked up to Doumeki, startled from his thoughts. He didn't answer him. He looked over to the archer.

"Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to be the least bit useful?" He made a gesture towards the target full of arrows. Watanuki made an outward scowl towards the boy but inside he sighed. As he pulled the arrows out of the target, he glanced back to Doumeki who was putting away his bow. Carrying the arrows carefully, he went back.

"You're done practicing already?" He asked as he handed them to Doumeki. The boy nodded. Watanuki walked over to the school gate and leaned against its post. Things were different but he didn't know how. Soon, Doumeki left the field and they started to walk in the direction of Yuuko's shop. Watanuki was lost in thought when Doumeki yanked him out of the way of a lamppost. He gave him a look of thanks and kept walking.

"What's bugging you? Did you burn something in home ec?" Doumeki asked him as he pulled him out of the way of a bench. Watanuki shook his head.

"Well?" Watanuki glanced at him questioningly. The archer shook his head.

"Did you cook anything today?" Watanuki sighed. Of course, that's all he cared about. Watanuki started to cross the street and beckoned for Doumeki to follow him.

"You do know that Yuuko's shop is that way, right?" Doumeki said pointing in the other direction. Watanuki nodded and three blocks later headed into a building and up a flight of stairs to his apartment. He flipped on a light switch, took off his shoes, and went into the kitchen. Doumeki followed him inside and followed suit. As soon as he removed his shoes, he found the kitchen, but instead of going inside he leaned against the kitchen doorway. Watanuki went through the motions of making Doumeki's favorite dish, but his mind was somewhere else. He finished quickly and they both ate in silence.

While Watanuki was cleaning the dishes, Doumeki went back to leaning in the doorway.

"If something's bothering you that bad, then you should do something about it." Watanuki put up the last plate and stopped. He turned around and walked towards him. He stopped directly in front of Doumeki, looking up to him slightly. Grabbing his shirt, Watanuki pulled Doumeki down to him and kissed him. Doumeki was slow to react, but soon wrapped his arms around Watanuki pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Hesitantly, Watanuki ran his tongue over Doumeki's bottom lip. When his lips parted, Watanuki's tongue darted into the moist, velvety cavern. A battle for dominance occurred as the kiss deepened. They broke away gasping for air. Watanuki looked into Doumeki's eyes for any kind of sign.

"You've been acting weird all day because you wanted to kiss me?" Doumeki asked. Watanuki steamed.

"No, you jerk! I've been acting weird because I love you!" His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. He turned to run, but Doumeki pulled him back into another kiss. This one was soft and loving. When they parted, Watanuki tried to speak, but Doumeki promptly stopped him.

"No. You're weird because you're weird." He said. Watanuki frowned and was about to get angry. Doumeki kissed down his neck sending shivers down his spine.

"But that's what I love about you." He bit down on Watanuki's collarbone making him cry out.

In Yuuko's shop, Mokona, Moro, Maru, and Yuuko herself peered into a bowl of reflecting water at the image the two boys were making. Yuuko giggled happily.

"Thunk goes Cupid's arrow once again, huh Mokona?" Mokona cheered in agreement and brought out some celebratory wine.


End file.
